The Perfect Fan
by twirobstencj
Summary: When Edward is kidnapped, he discovers that his entire family are part of one crazy woman's fantasy world. Will he give into the twisted reality the Cullen Stalker has set up, or can he escape and save his wife and daughter before its too late and everyone is convinced that this is their world now?
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1: getting prisoned**

**Edward POV**

I was bored. Very bored. If I were human, I'd be eating the boredom away. If I were human, I'd be yawning and possibly indulging in a nap. If I were human, I'd be doing _something._

My beautiful wife, Bella, was off shopping wherever Alice had whisked her and Jasper off to this time.

My darling daughter, Renesmee, was with Jacob, and as much fun as interrupting their games would be for me, I decided that I'd 'let' him have her for now.

Emmett and Rosalie were on a couples hunting trip that I didn't feel like third-wheeling on.

Carlisle was at work, and I couldn't very well go in and requested he give me a job for a day just because I bored... Even though I was more than capable.

Esme was decorating the new house we'd be going to in a couple of months and the thought of going to help her didn't appeal to me at all.

I'd played my piano for so long that not even _that_ seemed to amuse me anymore.

I read and read and read some more, but even still. I was bored.

I even listened to the Backsteet Boys CD I found in Jasper's room (and made a mental note to tell Emmett about it later so that we could both ridicule him for it, of course leaving out the part about _me_ listening to it).

I walked out into the forest, content with snacking in the same fashion a human would, only, I'd be eating a mountain lion, or something even the slightest bit challenging to catch.

I thought I saw a fleeting shadow, a movement, out of the corner of my eye, but realised it was probably just my imagination.

I continued my trip though the forest, when a cage fell out of a tree and over my body. It was surreal! Who just cages a random person in the forest?!

It wasn't a Volturi move, and I'd never heard of a vampire capturing another using a _cage_.

That left it to a human! But Forks is such a nice town! I don't think anyone in Forks even owns a cage!

I tried to pull the bars apart, but they were too strong?! How? I'm a vampire!I have incredible strength!

"Don't try to fight, Edward. You'll only make this more difficult." A young girl said, standing before me in a cloak, hood and balaclava.

"Who are you?" How did she know my name?

"I am your leader."

* * *

She insisted on blindfolding me on the way, but I could hear when we moved from the forest to the path. I

hoped that Alice and Bella would be passing by and see me, or some random human would notice my caged self and do something, but I had no such luck.

The girl continued to push the cage until we reached what smelled like a white van. She hoisted my cage into it before getting in the drivers seat and driving us away.

I heard the engine stop and the door was opened. My cage was pulled out and she moved me until the floor turned to metal and the metals screeched against each other as my cage moved.

"Your cage door is open. Exit." She ordered, and I immediately ran out and straight against a wall.

Collapsing at the bottom, I removed my blindfold and looked at her.

I was in a jail cell, and she was standing on the opposite side of some bars that were no doubt made of the same metal as the cage, and therefore impossible for me to destroy.

"Who are you?" I asked again. She laughed and walked away.

I took in my surroundings. A typical jail cell from the movies. There was a bunk bed, a metal toilet beside a sink, a chair, and a barred window.

"Edward?" I heard someone whisper, and walked to the door. It was Emmett, in the cell opposite mine.

"Emmett! Are you okay?" I asked, concerned for his worried expression.

"She tazored me!"

"How? You're a vampire!"

"I don't know. She scares me! What does she want with us?"

"I don't know, but I imagine we'll find out soon."

* * *

The girl blindfolded me again and put me back in my cage before wheeling me down to what looked like a lunch hall. I noticed it was downstairs by the uncomfortable bumps I felt on my way down one hallway.

"Emmett?" I cried, and he responded, removing his blindfold.

"I'm afraid!" He admitted. I hugged him until the girl pointed to a lunch table that had name cards set up.

I sat in my place at the edge of the table and looked at the name cards opposite and next to me.

_Bella,_

_Me. _

Who was 'me'?

At least I had my Bella opposite me.

But where would Renesmee sit?

Then another thought hit my brain.

Were they here? Were they harmed? I hoped not.

Bella suddenly sat down opposite to me.

"Edward!" She yelled, hugging me across the table until I heard the distinctive sound of electricity and looked to see the girl standing with a tazor.

"Later." She said, sitting beside me. "Ruby!"

A blonde girl with what I decided was an abnormally thin head approached our table, holding a loaf of bread. Her skin was flushed red, as if she were constantly blushing. She tore off parts of the bread and threw them at our plates, causing them to jump and for some to fly off onto the table. Her t-shirt was striped and her feet were bare. She was very strange.

"Thanks, Ruby." She didn't smile at Ruby, only waved and then lingered on, gazing at her.

"It's brilliant." Ruby said in response, her accent was that of the Queen of England. She turned and walked straight back into a cage where another girl of similar age sat, playing a piano.

"Thanks Katie! Great tunes!"

Katie didn't respond, but I saw her frown.

After we ate our bread, I noticed that we weren't alone in the lunch hall. I saw my entire family sitting together, then I saw the pack of werewolves sitting at another table. I couldn't help but let out a small giggle when I saw that Seth sat in a high chair, and that he was eating mushed potatoes, like a baby...

What?

This girl is a freak! Emmett thought.

"I have an announcement!" The girl stood up and climbed onto her bench.

"What?" Esme challenged, standing up.

"I am KH. I will be your leader while you are here."

"What do you want from us?" Esme asked.

"I want you to entertain me."

"What do you mean?" Esme yelled, frustrated.

"You will live here, with my hidden cameras. You will live your lives and I will watch with my friends, Katie and Ruby."

I looked at Ruby and Katie. Ruby mouthed 'we're not her friends' and Katie shook her head. I nodded and looked back to KH.

"If I am not entertained, I will begin the executions."

* * *

**Thx for reading this I hope u lik this and my ocs r realistic :)::):)**


	2. Chapter 2

**thanks to reviewers and stff and this is short as most chapters will be due to the fact that the story is more workable and updating quickly and i want that for you fuys so review now pls lol xx**

* * *

I sat in my cell feeling pretty upset with how things had worked out.

I am Ruby B. Waffle. I know. My name is funny. Whatever.

My name doesn't matter here, in this place.

KH manor, where KH is god and if you get out in here, you dnot get out.

Its not fun.

"ruby" I hear and tune to see a man who I just adored immediately stand at my cage said "who' re you?"

"I am ruby you are?" I asked

"Edward Cullen, you?"

"What does KH want with you?"

"I don't know Ruby." he exhales and I noticed he ran a hand trough his ginger hair. Katie wasn't going to like that.

She was my cell mate and probably the best friend I could ever have. Her face was stunning. That of a model. Her hair was short and slightly bowlish after a haircut went wrong but it still didnt s distract from her beautiful green eyes and amazing bone structure that I wished everyday I could have.

But yes, she didn't really like gingers. She wasn't very nice sometimes, but that was who she was and I still loved her.

"Sweetie" I say to Edward, touching his forearm with care. He was beautiful and I was sure I loved him at first sight. He looked up with big gold eyes and i felt myself well up as it reminded me of a lost love from my past.

Jasper.

Perhaps this was a sign that me and edward were made for each other...

I just don't know.

* * *

**this is short but i just want to introduce the main character of ruby she's a crucial key in this sotry and you need to kow her thx for reading reviewing etc ;)**


End file.
